


I Want You to Want Me

by DAgron01



Category: Professor Marston & The Wonder Women (Movie)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marston Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAgron01/pseuds/DAgron01
Summary: The Marston Kids hate to see their moms so upset and decide it's time to do something about it.





	I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing kids in my stories, but really wanted to explore how they were feeling during the separation as well as their parents. I'm also not used to writing fic involving a male love interest, so I hope William is true to his character. Although the main focus is on the two women I have become obsessed with.
> 
> For captainzook as promised. Hope you like it!

Byrne, Don, Peter and Olive were talking outside after school a week after their whole lives changed. None of them understood what had happened or why. Don still blamed himself for having to leave with his mom and older brother. He should have never gotten in that fight. But how could he not defend his parents against the things the kids at school were saying about them? They had no right to tell him that they weren’t a real family. They were. And they were happy. At least until last week.

 

“Mommy’s not fun anymore. She works all the time and never smiles.” Olive whinned. “And I miss Mom. Why don’t we get to see her like you do?”

 

Byrne understood what had happened and he knew that if they were going to be able to go back home, it would be have to be his Mom’s decision. He knew she was hurting. She didn’t know that he knew, but he heard her cry every night after she put him and Don to bed. She missed home just as much as they all did, but she left for a reason. And until it was resolved, they would not be returning home anytime soon. 

 

“Mom’s not doing much better. She cries all the time.” Don stated and Byrne looked at him with surprise.

 

“You hear her too?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

 

Don shrugged. “I just wish she would tell us why she left. She must really hate me.”

 

Peter quickly shook his head as did Byrne. “She isn’t mad at you...I think she’s mad at Mommy.”

 

“If we could just get them to talk…” Byrne trailed off then regarded his sister. “You really miss Mom, right?”

 

Olive nodded fiercely. 

 

“I think I might have a plan.” Byrne said with a smirk as he shared with them the idea forming in his mind.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bill, Elizabeth, Olive and Peter had just finished eating dinner, but no one moved from the table. It was more somber the last several days, although no one dared comment on it. Without warning, Olive started to cry. Bill awkwardly looked toward his wife and the look on Elizabeth’s face revealed that she was just as lost as he was.

 

She stood up and rushed to her daughter’s side. “What is it, sweetie?”

 

She rested the back of her hand on Olive’s forehead to see if she had a temperature. She didn’t. 

“I want to see Mom. She hasn’t read me a bedtime story at all this week.”

 

Panicked, Elizabeth glanced at Bill. He raised his hands in defeat.

 

“Don’t look at me, you know where I stand on this issue.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. “You’re not help at all.” She sighed and mumbled to herself. “As usual.”

 

Peter heard her and snickered and even Olive tried to keep a straight face since she was supposed to be very upset at the moment.

 

“I think your mom is really busy, I know she misses you too, sweetie. She probably can’t wait to have you and your brother over for a visit.”

 

“Why does it have to be just a visit anyway? Why can’t she just be here? It’s home.” Peter asked honestly.

 

Olive took that as a cue to start sobbing again. “I miss Byrne and Don, too!”

 

“What if we called them? How would you like that?” Bill asked to appease his daughter and ignored the pointed look he received from his wife.

 

To hell with her though, she was breaking up their family and everyone was miserable because of it. He knew that Olive wouldn’t come back home just because he asked her to, he tried that already. Every day this week. She was hurting right now, and only Elizabeth could fix it. If she’d get over her damn pride. Before even Elizabeth could argue, Peter was on the phone. A few rings later, his mom answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Mom. It’s me.” He announced proudly, but became a little choked up himself because he hadn’t even heard her voice in almost a week. “I...Olive is crying and she...we miss you...could you come over and read her a bedtime story?”

 

There was a long pause as Olive tried to process his words. She so desperately wanted to say yes, she wanted to scoop up her children in her arms and remind them that she missed them. She wanted to take them too, but didn’t want to have  _ that  _ discussion with Elizabeth. Because that would make it real. Talking about schematics and making actual custody arrangements meant that this thing might be permanent and she wouldn’t be able to survive if that were true. 

 

“Is...is your mommy there?” She stuttered, because even mentioning Elizabeth made her heart race and her cheeks heat up. “Could you put her on the phone please?”

 

Elizabeth watched her son with rapt attention as he spoke in muted tones to  _ her _ Olive. She equally hated herself for wondering what she was saying and missed her far too much to care about her pride. Well, almost. She did care somewhat. 

 

Peter shyly extended the phone in her direction. “She wants to talk to you.”

 

Elizabeth stared at the phone with intensity as she steeled herself for what was to come. She glanced behind her at Bill, who gestured toward the phone encouragingly. She shook her head trying to quell the warring thoughts in her mind and took a deep shuddering breath. She was not ready for what was to come.

 

She shakily placed the phone to her ear and waited a beat before she spoke. “Hello?”

 

It was the strongest tone she could muster and even she knew that it sounded weak--needy. She rolled her eyes at herself and fought the urge to just say “fuck it” and demand that Olive return home. 

 

“Hi, Elizabeth.”

 

Olive’s voice was stern and almost apathetic. Not that Elizabeth blamed her. She did this to them. She kicked her out. She is the reason her own daughter is crying at the kitchen table. Of course, Olive probably hates her right now. They both should. Not that she will admit any of that to the other woman. Not tonight. Not yet.

 

“Olive would like to see you tonight. If it isn’t an inconvenience for you to come over with the boys and see her off to bed.”

 

Elizabeth heard the hitch in Olive’s breath, but decided to remain tactful and say nothing. Instead, she waited. She would let it be Olive’s decision. Then she smirked to herself at the image of extending an olive branch to Olive...for Olive. She shook her head in amusement. As she waited for an answer, she felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her, wiping her nose and sniffing adorably at her. Eyes wide and watery.

 

She knelt down and hugged her daughter to her. Then she shifted and tilted the phone so they both could use it.

 

“Tell Mom what you told me, sweetie.” She gently urged her.

 

“I miss you, Mom. And I miss Byrne and Don.” 

 

This time, Elizabeth felt bad for using their daughter to make Olive cry. It had been underhanded and should have been completely beneath her. But she did it anyway. And when she heard the labored breathing and the unmistakable whimpering coming from the other end of the line, she regretted what she had done. She regretted a lot of things these days, it seemed.

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Once again, her attempt at aloofness made her sound more callous than she had intended. But alas, what was done was done.

 

“I suppose I could bring your brothers over, I’m sure they miss you, too.” 

 

Her voice was tired and sad and resigned and everything Elizabeth hated to hear in the voice of the blonde.  _ Her  _ girl was none of those things. She never had been, even when Elizabeth kept letting her down. She was always determined and strong and full of life and laughter and love. 

“Great, we’ll see you soon then.” And before she had to hear anymore of this horrible imitation of the Olive Byrne she so desperately loved, she hung up the phone.

 

Elizabeth kissed her daughter’s temple and pulled Peter into them as well. “Guess who’s coming over?!”

 

She spoke with forced excitement that Bill could see right through. 

 

“Why don’t you go get ready for your mom’s visit? Pick out the books you want her to read to you, Olive.”

 

With that, the kids were off and Bill and Elizabeth were forced to stay in the stifled room. The air grew heavy between them. It wasn’t that their love for each other had diminished because of the addition of Olive, it was that they had never felt more complete than they had with her present. They each complemented the other in a way that no one on the outside of their relationship could ever understand. They were stronger together, better together--all three of them. Not that it mattered now. But Elizabeth hadn’t really noticed it until Olive was removed from the equation. Forcibly removed, she might add. And by her own hand.

 

Things had become awkward between the two of them now. It was as if they didn’t know how to communicate with just the two of them. Or maybe Bill had been giving her the silent treatment out of his disappointment in her pushing Olive away. And with his vow of silence, all the words in the world couldn’t fill the chasm between them. Even if Elizabeth had been bound and determined to try. Those first few days she had been, now she mostly remained silent as well. Because no matter how many useless words she spoke, none of them were the ones he wanted to here. So what was the point anyway?

 

“So…” He ventured into the silence that enveloped them.

 

“So…”

 

“When she gets here...could you maybe at least try talking to her? See how she’s been.” He asked.

 

“About the same as you, I’d venture.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “You walk around here like a wounded animal. Would you rather she come home, and I be the one to leave?”

 

His eyes widened. “I don’t want anyone to leave. I want my family home. All of them.”

 

She chuckled humorlessly. “Right, we’re not the perfect woman when we’re apart.”

 

He frowned at her and shook his head sadly. “You’re mean when your heart-broken.”

 

“Those were your words at one time.” She reminded him. 

 

It hadn’t bothered her much at the time, because the way he described them...the way he described Olive was dead on. And she knew that she, herself, was a bitch. And arrogant. And so many less flattering things. But Olive made her better. Even she could admit that. Maybe the way he meant they were a perfect woman had been his way of saying that together they were their best selves. At least, she knew she was. Maybe Olive was better off without her. She deserved better than what Elizabeth could offer her in this lifetime.

 

Why did the world have to exist beyond this household? Why did she care so much what strangers thought of her? Why did she let their bigotry or hatred or prejudice dictate how she chose to live her life? Why did it matter at all? She had been naively happy. And she’s pretty sure her family was just as happy? So why did she have to change things? 

 

“Who are you?” Bill’s soft and dejected words stopped her inner dialogue. 

 

“I don’t know if I know anymore.” She answered simply, then she left him alone in the kitchen.

 

xxx

 

Olive hated that she changed her outfit five times before she settled on something that hid the fact that she had been trying to hard. She hated to appear weak in front of Elizabeth, unless it was her role to play. Then she craved it. It amazed her that after all these years together, she still sought out Elizabeth’s blessing. She desired to please her. Not just in the bedroom, but in all ways. She knew she was hopelessly in love with the other woman. She had been from day one when she saw the brunette sitting in the windowsill of the classroom with all the confidence in the world. 

 

Everything about Elizabeth delighted her. She was being completely honest when she had once told Elizabeth that she was magnificent. She truly does see her in all she does. Maybe it’s arrogant of her, but she always believed that she could see through every smoke screen Elizabeth put up. After all these years, just her name or the way she looked at her...anything regarding Elizabeth at all, always brought a smile to her face. But not today. Not this week. This week--just the thought of her brought Olive unimaginable pain. She missed her other children fiercely and she missed Bill passionately. But the way she ached for Elizabeth was something she scarcely understood. 

 

How can you love someone who is too scared to be with you--who cares more about the opinions of strangers than the family that they had painstakingly crafted together? Elizabeth was stubborn and bitchy and arrogant and brilliant and beautiful and hilarious and exciting and still everything she ever wanted in another person. She hated that she needed her so desperately. And she hated that because of Elizabeth she lost three other people who meant the entire world to her. 

She was trapped between feeling resentment and longing. Between being bitter and willing to bend over backwards and take whatever crumbs Elizabeth was willing to offer her. She hated that she was a weak and sad and lonely person without the parts of her that made her feel more complete. She knew she was independent and strong-willed and intelligent. But Bill and Elizabeth understood the parts of her that the world was not ready or able to see. The parts that no one else could ever understand. The parts of herself that she liked the best were the ones she got to safely explore with the people she trusted the most in this life. And that was the gist of it. Even with a broken heart, she trusted Elizabeth inexplicably.

 

“Mom, are you ready yet? It’s been forever.” Don whined from the other side of the bathroom door. “What if they think we decided not to come?”

 

She opened the door and took in his earnest face. “Have you talked to your sister or brother lately? How have they been? Are they doing okay in school?”

 

Byrne leaned against the doorway down the hall and answered for his younger brother. “Olive is really sad and says that Dad is having a hard time writing lately. He gets in fights with Ma a lot these days.”

 

Olive swallowed thickly. “About what?”

 

“You, I think.” He walked toward her and lowered his voice. “Olive doesn’t know. But I know something bad happened.”

 

She tried her damnedest to fight back the tears.

 

“Peter said that Mommy doesn’t smile anymore and she stays late at work. The house is quiet and...he said it doesn’t feel like home anymore. They miss us. Why can’t we just go back?”

 

Olive brushed at her eyes but the tears had already fallen in tracks down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the whimper that seemed inevitable. 

 

“Have they…” She tried to wrangle her thoughts into a coherent sentence. “When they fight...about me...do you know what they say?”

 

“I know it’s Ma’s fault. Dad seems to think if she’ll just suck it up and apologize...but I know it’s not that easy. What did she do? Did she hurt you?”

 

Olive quickly shook her head, she couldn’t have them thinking ill of Elizabeth. She’d die before she let them think she was any less than the heroine she was. 

 

“Is it because of me? The fight? I know you said…” Don was cut off when his mom wrapped him tightly in her arms.

 

She kissed all over the top of his head and his temple and forehead. She tugged him closer to her. 

 

“None of this is your fault, I promise.” She told him with sincerity.

 

“But if it isn’t mine, and it isn’t Mommy’s…” He trailed off as if that was enough of a question.

 

“It’s other people, right?” Byrne deduced. “We still hear stuff at school. And I know that Dad got in a fight with Mr. Stewart.”

 

Olive stood up and studied her eldest son. “What kinds of things do you hear at school?”

 

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. True or not, they don’t know our life. Why should they get to say whatever they want about us and we just let them? We just...let them break up our family. Why do they get to win?”

 

“Yeah...Dad said that our thoughts are what’s important. So if we don’t care about what other people think...then why can’t we all just be a family again?” Don chimed in.

 

She shook her head with a bemused smile. “You two truly are your fathers sons, aren’t you.”

 

They shared a proud smirk and nodded happily.

 

“If Mommy is scared of other people...I could talk to her. Let her know that I will protect her. I will beat up anyone who says anything bad about any of you.” Don added enthusiastically.

 

“I could maybe talk to her instead. Let her know that we miss her, and that we don’t blame her for what happened.” Byrne commented.

 

“I...don’t know. I think she has a lot of things she needs to sort through, we should give her the time she needs.”

 

“And what if she never comes around? What if she thinks that we just gave up on her? That she wasn’t worth fighting for.” Don asked as fear seeped into his voice. “I don’t want her to think that I abandoned her. I don’t want Olive or Dad or Peter to think that.”

 

“I’ll talk to her, okay. Tonight. I promise.” She replied firmly, as she tried to ease her sons’ worry. And perhaps her own.

 

When she walked past them, they shared a proud look as they smiled at each other and followed behind their mother. They did their part, they just hoped that Peter and Olive were doing theirs. They needed to get their moms in the same room, and they needed not just a civil conversation like it had been the last week--no, they needed something more profound than that. They needed Elizabeth to listen for once, and they needed Olive to make the demands this time. It had to happen that way, or they couldn’t see it working the way they needed it to otherwise.

 

xxxx

 

Elizabeth sat in her daughter’s bedroom as she and her little girl waited for Olive and the boys to come over. 

 

“Why did she never take me with her? Does she not love me as much as Byrne or Don?”

 

Elizabeth was shocked. She knew all of her children were struggling with the circumstances lately, but she hadn’t a clue they were taking it this hard.

 

“My sweet little ladybug.” Elizabeth cooed as she pecked her daughter playfully all over the face. “Of course your mom loves you, very much. It breaks her heart that she is away from you for so long.”

 

“And you miss Byrne and Don, just as much as Mom misses me and Peter, right?”

 

“Of course. I adore your brothers and my heart is broken when they are away.” Elizabeth sat up straighter. “I have Byrne and Don size holes in my heart.” 

 

She patted her hand over her own heart and leaned in closer to her daughter. “Do you hear that? It doesn’t beat as strong as it does when they are here. Just like your Mom’s heart is missing its Olive and Peter shaped pieces.”

 

Olive grinned and moved closer to better hear. “What about mom?”

 

Elizabeth frowned. “I just told you…”

 

Olive shook her head and placed her ear over her mommy’s heart. “Is there a mom shaped hole, too?”

 

Elizabeth stopped breathing for a moment and her mouth went dry. She blinked rapidly a few times and licked her lips to try to wetten her dry mouth. She was sure that if she were hooked up to the lie detector right now, it would’ve instantly known whether or not she was about to lie. But before she was able to muster up a great, not quite believable lie, she decided against it. Her daughter deserved the truth, even if she wasn’t ready to say the truth out loud yet.

 

“I…” She pulled away from her daughter and placed a hand on either cheek so she could make sure they were looking into each other’s eyes. She knew that if she was staring into her daughter’s eyes, she wouldn’t be able to lie to her. Not about this. “I think the piece of my heart that is for your mom is the one that hurts the most.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I hurt her and it isn’t fair for me to feel this bad about it when I was the one who…”

 

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, but kept her eyes on her daughter. “I made a mistake and I’m not sure there’s anything I can do to make things right again.”

 

“You have to try. That’s what you and mom and dad always tell us. If you do something wrong, it’s okay if you make sure to never do it again. Just promise not to do it again. It’ll be okay then.”

 

Elizabeth sighed. “Do you really think so? Do you think Don and Byrne will forgive me for letting them leave us?”

 

“Oh, yes. They miss you terribly. They’d just be happy to be home.”

 

“And do you forgive me? For making you think that your mom didn’t want to take you with her?”

 

“I know that she left me here so that your heart wouldn’t be missing all of its pieces.” 

 

Elizabeth couldn’t help the tears that immediately fell at those words. “Your right. I’m so glad she loved me enough to let you stay. I don’t know what I’d do without you, my darling.”

 

Olive giggled and touched her nose playfully to her mother’s. “You would be even more sad and lonely. And probably forget to eat. Like Daddy does sometimes.”

 

“He...he does?”

 

The little girl nodded. “You’re too sad to notice how sad he is. But he misses them, too.”

 

Elizabeth sobbed at that. “I really missed things up, didn’t I?”

 

“But you can fix them.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “You’re Wonder Woman.”

 

That comment made Elizabeth sob louder. She never saw herself as Wonder Woman. She was superior to most people, she knew this. Better than all the men, that’s for sure. Except, maybe Bill. But Wonder Woman...Bill’s creation...she was pure and just and brave. All the things she, herself, was not. Those qualities belonged solely to Olive Byrne. She was the best person she knew. And to know that she had hurt her...that she had given her up for people so far beneath them. She had been wrong before---when she told Olive that they deserved to be judged because they saw themselves as superior, she was wrong. No one deserved to be judged. No one deserved to be hated for being themselves. No one should have to make themselves miserable just to appease mindless bigots.

 

They deserved better. Her family deserved better. Her little girl deserved better. And Olive damn right deserved better than a coward. If she was given a second chance---if she could make Olive listen to her. No, scratch that. She needed to listen to Olive. It was Olive’s turn to be heard. And if she had demands, Elizabeth was pretty sure she’d meet every one of them. Bill had recently told her that she couldn’t dominate all the time. He said that sometimes submission is the most powerful thing you could do. She figured if she got the chance tonight, she’d try it. It wasn’t like she had anything left to lose.

 

“Thank you, ladybug.” Elizabeth said with pride. 

 

She kissed her daughter on the cheek and went to stand only to pause mid-way through at the sight of  _ her _ Olive standing in the doorway.

 

Olive’s eyes were watery, but she didn’t look angry. She didn’t even look ashamed for having been eavesdropping. She stood up straighter and smiled softly at Elizabeth before she turned all of her attention on their daughter.

 

“Hi, my little sweet pea. I hear you wanted me to read to you tonight.” She tried to keep her voice even, and also keep the conversation light.

 

She took a few quick strides across the room before she was at her daughter’s bed. Elizabeth stepped away, but didn’t leave instantly. 

 

“I missed you more than words.” Olive greeted her namesake with a bear hug as the younger one nearly hopped off the bed in anticipation.

 

“You did?!”

 

“I did.” 

 

She glanced toward Elizabeth trying to hide her awe. But even after a week and no matter how hurt or upset she was at the other woman, she still took her breath away. She still meant everything to her.

 

“And your mommy was right...I kept pieces of my heart right here with all of you. So you would always remember just how much I love you.”

 

The little girl looked at her sheepishly. “I think I forgot, a little. I’m sorry.”

 

Olive breathed out a watery sigh and knelt down beside her daughter. She raised her hand and rested a finger on her daughter’s lips. 

 

“Never apologize for not knowing how much I love you. It’s my job to show you every day just what you mean to me.” 

 

She felt movement behind her and knew that Elizabeth had walked out of the room. As much as she longed to follow her, to chase her like the good old days, she had more important matters in which to attend.

 

“How about I make a promise to you...that no matter what happens with our family...you will always know where you stand; how important you are to all of us.”

 

Little Olive burrowed further into her mom and let out a content sigh. “Tell me the story of how I was named after you.”

 

And so Olive did. She climbed into her daughter’s bed and they cuddled up together. They shared stories and secrets and laughter and tears.

 

xxxx

 

Elizabeth couldn’t take it anymore. The close proximity of Olive after what felt like forever without her, was bad enough. But then those words…how could she ever make it up to her? Did Olive question how much she loved her? She was sure she had been clear about why it couldn’t work between them all anymore, but it had nothing to do with a lack of love. Just a lack of courage on her part.

 

She sat on the porch bench lost in her thoughts; contemplating life. She was startled when the next thing she knew, Don, Peter and Byrne had surrounded her. Don on one side, Byrne on her other. And Peter stood in front of her as he leaned against the railing of the front porch.

 

She plastered on the largest smile she could muster. She hated that they looked so sullen and lost. Where had her confident and happy boys gone. Had she done this to them? To her entire family? She truly was a fuck up, wasn’t she?

  
“How are my boys? I’ve missed you.” She told them sincerely.

 

“I haven’t gotten in any more fights. Just like I promised.” Don replied.

 

“Oh, honey.” She ruffled up his hair. “I was never mad at you for that.” She pulled him into her chest. “I was mad that you were hurt. That those kids said awful things to you. That you even felt like you had to defend our family in the first place.”

 

He nodded against her, but let her keep holding him. It made her realize how badly he must miss her---and Bill and the other kids. How much he must miss home.

 

“You, Mom, and Dad are always telling us to fight for what we believe in. That the world is just a bit behind the rest of us, but will catch up...eventually.” Byrne stated. 

 

Elizabeth looked at her eldest son and reached over to pull him into her side as well. Then they were surprised when Peter leapt toward them and hugged them as well. He stepped away after a moment and spoke wiser than his years. Yes, Peter was the most like her. If she did say so herself. 

 

“We believe in this family. And it’s worth fighting for.” 

 

“You’re right. You all are right.” She let go of her sons and regarded them for the first time in a whole new light. 

 

She had been terrified that they would have inherited her shame. But she was wrong. They were stronger than she could ever be. They were as pure and honest and optimistic and courageous as their other parents. 

 

“Have I told you lately how proud of you boys I am?” She asked suddenly.

 

They all smiled and nodded. 

 

“All the time. Especially when we get our grades back.” Don answered for his brothers. 

 

“And you know that I love you with my whole heart, right?” She asked with uncertainty.

 

Byrne furrowed his brows trying to determine when his mom stopped being the larger than life person he always knew and started to appear...human. He figured it had to do with their broken family. It made him want to fix it even more. 

 

“Of course. Never doubted it.” He told her honestly. 

 

Then he sighed and leaned toward her to whisper something he didn’t want his little brothers to hear just yet. “But does mom know that you love her just as much?”

 

Elizabeth hesitated. Yesterday, she would have replied with absolute certainty that ‘yes, she does.’ But after today, she wasn’t so sure. Byrne took her pause as his answer.

 

“Maybe you should tell her.” He patted her on the shoulder and before he stood up, he added. “Or better yet, show her.”

 

“I…”

 

“You’re the smartest person I know. You’ll find a way.” He told her then walked wordlessly away.

Peter followed behind his big brother, but Don remained by her side.

 

“Are the kids at school still mean to you?” She asked him.

 

He shrugged. “I guess, yeah. But it doesn’t bother me like it used to.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Mom told me that they were probably just jealous. I have three parents who love me.” He looked up at his mother with a lopsided smile. “I know that a lot of people don’t like Wonder Woman right now, but I think it’s so cool that you guys made her. She’s the best superhero, even better than Superman.”

 

“Why do you like her the best?”

 

“Because, she sees the world the way it should be. And because of that, because she gives the bad guys a chance and loves them even when she shouldn’t...it makes them want to be better. I know a lot of people think she’s fake, or too good to be true...or...I don’t know. But she  _ is _ real. I know because she is you and mom. You are the person she has to pretend to be to survive in man’s world, and mom is who she is supposed to be--the real person who makes everyone around her better.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yes. Together...you are perfect. You make Wonder Woman who she is.”

 

Elizabeth smiled truly and honestly for the first time in days. Maybe that’s what Bill had meant all those years ago. Or maybe her son sees what even they had been unable to see. That the three of them are what made Wonder Woman who she was. And who she was is someone that brought hope to this dull world. Wonder Woman made her son believe in possibilities. Perhaps the world didn’t deserve a person like Wonder Woman...perhaps they would never understand their family; but her children believed that someday the world would catch up. And if they could believe, then why couldn’t she?

 

“Thank you.” She breathed out.

 

“For what?” Don asked.

 

“For being the best son I could have ever asked for. For taking care of your mom this past week. For forgiving me for screwing it all up.”

 

He smiled widely at her and it made her feel like maybe she had a chance to make things right. 

 

“Do you think...would you want to come back home? All of you. I’ve missed you terribly.”

 

“I’d like to talk to you about that, actually.” Olive’s voice startled Elizabeth.

 

She glanced back and saw the blonde once again standing in the doorway. “Why don’t you go inside with your brothers and check on your dad. I have to talk to your mom.”

 

He stood up quickly and was gone faster than they had anticipated. They stood in an awkward silence. Alone.

 

“Can we….” Olive started as Elizabeth spoke at the same time. “I need…”

 

They smiled at each other in response.

 

“You go first.” They replied together again.

 

Olive shook her head and sat down beside Elizabeth, but she left enough distance between them to be respectable.

 

“I thought that I was protecting our family...our children from...them.” Elizabeth spoke the words slowly and succinctly. “I will be the first to admit how wrong I was...the only person destroying their lives is me.”

 

“Elizabeth…”

 

“No.” She raised her hand to silence her. “It’s true. Bill pretty much said as much the day you left...but tonight...our kids need you. They need this family to be together again.”

 

“Elizabeth…”

 

“I get that things probably will be different than they were...I get that I hurt you….” She turned to face Olive more fully. “But I hope that never once did you doubt that I am so in love with you. I always have been.”

 

This time Olive smiled sadly at her, tears flooded her eyes. “Are you ever going to let me get a word in?”

 

“In all honesty, I’m scared what you might have to say.”

 

Olive laughed through her tears. “You have no idea what you mean to me, do you?”

 

“I don’t doubt you love me, Olive. I’m simply acknowledging that I hurt you and I don’t blame you if you can’t forgive me.”

 

“Are you even willing to fight for me? You’re just going to accept that I might hate you, and what?”

 

“Hate? I didn’t say…” She sighed. “Our family needs you, Olive. Bill has been miserable without you. And, well, you heard what the kids had to say.”

 

“And you?”

 

“Fuck it.” Elizabeth breathed out. “I need you. Please forgive me.”

 

“What about the next time you cast me aside? When you let their fear control you?”

 

“I....” She hesitated. “What do you want from me?”

 

Olive raised an eyebrow and stared at Elizabeth. As their eyes locked, both women’s heart rates quickened and their breathing became labored. They always had that effect on each other. 

 

“What do you need from me, Olive?” Elizabeth offered again. “I’d do anything short of beg at this point.”

 

“You wouldn’t beg?”

 

“Are you asking me to? Is that what you want?”

 

Olive stood up. “What I want? What I want is to be able to live in my own house again. To put my children to bed each night. To have dinner with my whole family. What I want is for Bill to not be the only one that isn’t above begging me to come back home. What I want is for the three of us to be like we were, before everything went to hell. What I want is for you to admit that you miss me. Maybe even apologize because you were awful to me that day. You broke my heart.” She took a deep breath to regain her composure. “What I want is a new stove.”

 

“What?” 

 

Elizabeth couldn't’ help laughing. She was onboard with everything else that was being said. She knew Olive wasn’t asking for anything more than what she deserved. And she planned to do whatever she could to give her not only everything she wanted but also everything she didn’t realize she needed.

 

“I’m not done yet.” Olive nearly stomped her foot in petulance. 

 

Elizabeth motioned for her to continue.

 

“The stove we have now is awful. The back burner doesn’t work right and…” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Honestly, she could do without a stove if Elizabeth could give her the rest of what she demanded; what she needed.

 

Elizabeth waited patiently. It wasn’t easy. It was probably the hardest thing she’d ever done with the exception of going a week without Olive.

 

“No arguments yet?” Olive asked incredulously.

 

“You told me to listen. That you weren’t finished.”

 

Olive bit her lip and looked at her thoughtfully. She hated that she needed to know what Elizabeth was thinking. She needed to know where they stood.

 

“I can’t forgive you just because you feel guilty about the kids, Elizabeth. I deserve more than that.”

 

“You do.”

 

The simple acknowledgement was enough to put Olive over the edge. She started to cry. Elizabeth fought the urge to rush to her, to hug her. She felt like she lost the right to do that. Instead, she went against everything in her body and she stood up only to kneel in front of the weeping blonde. She was on her knees as she looked up toward Olive. She watched her breath catch and her eyes widen, and suddenly, what she had done didn’t feel against her nature. It felt...right. As she held eye contact, she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I was a coward, and you didn’t deserve what I put you through. I wanted to ask you to come home all week, but I am stubborn and prideful and an idiot, it seems.” She exhaled shakily as she took her time gathering the rest of what she hoped to say. “I do miss you. I’ve been miserable without you. More so than usual, I’d say.”

 

Olive smiled as she wiped at her wet eyes. She decided to hold her ground--to not give in yet. She needed to know that it wouldn’t happen again. She wouldn’t be able to survive if it happened again.

 

“And the stove?” She forced a smirk as she asked with a confidence that she felt was lacking.

 

“You can have a new stove. Anything else?”

 

“I want a few nights to myself...I have the kids all day and...I’d like to have time to read or…”

 

“Done.”

 

“And…” This was it. This was the big one. This was not something she wanted as much as it was something she desperately needed. “I want you to love me the rest of my days.”

 

Elizabeth stared at her wordlessly. Olive waited anxiously for a response. She knew she needed this, but she didn’t realize that not having Elizabeth’s promise would break her more than she already felt she was broken.

 

“Say something.” She practically begged and hated how she went from demanding to begging in seconds. Then she realized that their entire relationship seemed to go that way. Give and take and it felt...full circle in a way that made her almost fear it was the end.

 

“You’re just going to leave her hanging…” Bill spoke from behind them. He walked toward them and without hesitation he knelt beside his wife. “I hope you told her that you missed her and love her and...we need you Olive.”

 

He spoke those last words directly to the blonde. “Whatever it takes, we’ll do. We’re already begging.” He continued.

 

“And giving her a new stove, apparently.” Elizabeth added sardonically to which Olive rolled her eyes.

 

“What?” Bill looked from one woman to another. “Okay?”

 

Elizabeth looked at Bill, who smiled at her encouragingly. Then she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Olive’s legs; nearly knocking the blonde off balance. 

 

“You want my heart? It’s already yours. I love you. I need you. I miss you. I…” She locked eyes with the blonde. “I promise.”

 

Olive released a shaky breath as she awkwardly laughed. Her whole body was shaking---vibrating with so many emotions. None of which she could adequately explain, even to herself.

 

“I promise that I won’t just love your for all of your days, Olive. I’ll love you for every single one of mine.”

 

Bill openly wept from behind them. He watched adoringly as Olive helped Elizabeth to her feet. The women smiled at each other, wiped each other’s tears and then kissed tentatively, but with no less desire than usual. 

 

When they stopped kissing, Olive held Elizabeth so she remained close to her. She waited for the brunette to catch her eyes.

 

“And what about the rest of the world?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“You know what? Fuck them.” Elizabeth spoke with conviction.

 

“Fuck them, huh?” Olive smirked.

 

“Yeah, fuck them all!” Elizabeth shouted to the open air.

 

Bill stood behind them as he shook his head. “Fuck them all.”

 

Olive’s smirk deepened. “I’m much rather, you fucked me.”

 

Elizabeth’s eyes darkened and her breath hitched. Due to a lack of words at the moment, all she could do was nod in response. Olive glanced at Bill who shared her smirk. Then he turned around to walk inside the house and the women followed him. 

 

xxxx

 

Things didn’t get resolved right away, but they had a lifetime to make up for it. Bill died a few years later, but Elizabeth kept her promise. Not only did she outlive Olive, she lived well into old age. She knew some believed she lived to be one hundred because she was far too stubborn to die peacefully and easy. But she just wanted to make the most of all of her days. She made the most of her promise to Olive. She loved her every single one of their days. And even though the three of them didn’t have forever. They had a family and they were happy. And they continued to live that way. Because, fuck everyone else.

 


End file.
